The educational framework is changing. Over the last two decades, there has been a significant increase in online educational offerings, including from traditional educational institutions. Despite the increase in online educational offerings, problems still persist. One of the main issues that continues to prevent online education from having a similar stature as traditional brick-and-mortar schools is the potential for fraud. More specifically, current educational providers that provide online offerings have a difficult time verifying that the person taking an online course is who he/she says they are. This potential for fraud reduces the perceived stature and value of an online education as compared to a traditional “in-person” education.